kosfandomcom-20200214-history
Example - To the Mun and back
by TheGreatFez taken from Reddit with permission. Countdown.png|By TheGreatFez 02 Launch.png|By TheGreatFez 03 Climbing.png|By TheGreatFez 04 First Stage.png|By TheGreatFez 05 More Climbing and Beginning Gravity Turn.png|By TheGreatFez 06 Second Stage.png|By TheGreatFez 07 R5vVpJc.png|By TheGreatFez 08 Reaching Desired Apogee.png|By TheGreatFez 09 gesy7hd.png|By TheGreatFez 10 Closer.png|By TheGreatFez 11 Near Perfect Circular Orbit.png|By TheGreatFez 12 Detach Booster.png|By TheGreatFez 13 Warp to Mun Insertion Burn.png|By TheGreatFez 14 apI8gEE.png|By TheGreatFez 15 Begin Mun Insertion Burn.png|By TheGreatFez 16 Apoapsis reaches my Geostationary Sat altitude.png|By TheGreatFez 17 After Insertion Burn.png|By TheGreatFez This is interesting and I am glad I let this play out before I reverted the flight. Seems like with the distance KSP wasnt able to detect that my ship would intercept Mun. In the Next pick, you can see the actual trajectory that revealed itself (and flickered) once I got closer to Mun 18 A cool Munar eclipse.png|By TheGreatFez 19 What the actual encounter looks like.png|By TheGreatFez 20 Entering Mun039s SOI.png|By TheGreatFez 21 KGKHs6s.png|By TheGreatFez 22 Begin first burn at Mun Periapsis.png|By TheGreatFez 23 First Burn.png|By TheGreatFez I do two burns here. First burn is just to get into a closed orbit around Mun. Second is to circularize my orbit. The reason for two is I wanted to make the Delta-V's smaller and I wanted to perform the circularization burn as close to the Periapsis as possible. 24 UipnTDe.png|By TheGreatFez 25 XSG1D4J.png|By TheGreatFez 26 tvoTo2s.png|By TheGreatFez 27 J7ljGje.png|By TheGreatFez 28 M7ij7qa.png|By TheGreatFez 29 6efLW8z.png|By TheGreatFez 30 Ve2AWZV.png|By TheGreatFez 31 aevhMgA.png|By TheGreatFez 32 pNX11VO.png|By TheGreatFez 33 3pdLg6m.png|By TheGreatFez 34 MlBVOa5.png|By TheGreatFez 35 Ziz67so.png|By TheGreatFez 36 1nrnZpF.png|By TheGreatFez 37 M89SCBJ.png|By TheGreatFez 38 Circularize burn and then Warp to Escape Burn Point.png|By TheGreatFez 39 Initiate.png|By TheGreatFez 40 Getting faster.png|By TheGreatFez 41 Aaaaaand Im out.png|By TheGreatFez 42 Back to Kerbin SOI.png|By TheGreatFez 43 UIrsJ3J.png|By TheGreatFez 44 Almost Home.png|By TheGreatFez 45 Things are getting hot.png|By TheGreatFez 46 Hypersonic.png|By TheGreatFez 47 SuperSonic.png|By TheGreatFez 48 NotSonic.png|By TheGreatFez 49 3Wgg2ks.png|By TheGreatFez 50 Splash Thanks for Viewing.png|By TheGreatFez Summary Developed under kOS 0.7 This program is actually a set of 7 programs. The "fun" program in the folder is the one that runs them all. By changing the staging sequences inside the program you can actually run this with a variety of ships, I made it so it can be used with (virtually) any ship with small changes to some variables. I have spent about 30 hours of testing and 2 weeks working on this, so any feedback would be appreciated! Its extremely complicated and the code is quite long (807 lines in total to be exact) but I did my best to comment on what is going on. If you would like to know more please feel free to ask! Here is a list of what the program does: #Launches from Kerbin using optimal Aerodynamic speeds and asparagus staging to get to a 150Km orbit. #Using MatLab I determine the launch phase angle to intercept Mun. I used a flag placed on the 47o longitude 0o latitude to determine phase angle. #Circularized orbit upon reaching Mun. #Killed all speed and decended straight down. #Touchdown on Mun. #Re launch from Mun to 100Km circular parking orbit. #Used MatLab again to calculate Delta-V and the Burn Longitude to get back to Kerbin with a 30Km Periapsis. #Warp to atmosphere and deploy parachute. Sometimes the lander falls over on the Mun, slopes are the worst. The mentioned Mathlab scripts are not written in Kerboscript and were used to generated values which are used in the Kerboscript scripts. How to use: Copy all files into your Archive folder. Note: It may still work now but its always better to copy them into your local vehicle drive (from the archive). run fun. Enjoy the show. The Files: Please Don't Edit This ---- Downloads from Dropbox provided by the script author. See also Reddit Category:Examples Category:Tutorials